Benutzer Diskussion:BlackStreet21
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Beyblade Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Beyblade Wiki. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht die Foren des Community Zentralwikis besuchen Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Adoption Jetzt ist das vielleicht noch nicht so weit, aber ich möchte in nächster Zeit an dem Wiki arbeiten und es Adoptieren. MFG--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 15:30, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde Metal Fusion machen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:28, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Das würde mich freuen. Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht so oft da, weil mein Computer von Viren heimgsucht wurde.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 05:34, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Soll ich die Auszeichnungen beantragen?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:15, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wenn alles glatt geht, sind sie morgen oder übermorgen da.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:10, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ach um die vorlage zu erleichtern hätte ich noch ein paar bitten. *1:kannst du die vorlagen bitte so gestalten wie hier:Vorlage:Bey. *2:wenn bei den vorlagen noch was nicht ausgefüllt ist wenn sie eingesetzt werden, dann lösch das bitte nicht, so können andere dort leichter was einsetzten.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:53, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::hast du schon die rechte? kannst du bitte bei der adoption für mich auch die recht beantragen?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 14:16, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::bist du in skype? da hätten wir besseren kontakt.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:25, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::::wie heißt dui?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:57, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :kannst du den blogkasten bitte auch in so einen doppelrahmen machen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 15:05, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) News der Wikia Community Die Community stimmt über Wiki-Skins aus verschiedenen Bereichen ab. Was ist dein Lieblings-Skin? Mach mit, stimme ab bei unseren Top10 Listen! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110322074107/de/images/7/78/Vote_Skin.png Episodenguide Titelbilder So ungfähr hatte ich mir das gedacht. Ich finde das super. Bin erst Sonntag abend wieder da. Schönen 1. april--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 11:43, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bitte übenehme du das morgen mit dem Blog und der Hauptseite. Ich bin erst am Sonntag wieder da. ;) --[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:16, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ich mags:) Hey:) ich glaub das du und Peace denkst das ich das hässlich finde <___< auf keinen Fall ich finde es toll. Mir ist das halt nur aufgefallen und ich wollte nur wissen wie ihr/ du das gemacht habt :) MissMelodietalk 17:19, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) : : : Skin Hi! Ich glaube du warst das mit dem Wikia-Skin oder? Ich hätte noch eine kleine bitte an dich: Bitte mach die Seiten selber bitte weniger transparent. Ich bin auch für das Transparent aber bitte nicht soo viel. Es lenkt nämlich ziemlich beim Lesen ab. Wenn du es bitte noch um 1-2 Zehntel weniger machen kannst? Danke ;) [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 17:21, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) ist jetzt auf 0.90. Sollte jetzt kein problem mehr sein.Blacky21 19:56, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Thx^^ Wie gefällt dir eiglich die neue Willkommensnachicht? Peace1997 (ich will keine Namen nennen^^) fands ok. [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 13:33, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sieht gut aus. Respekt.--Blacky21 14:02, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sperrung Hallo, ich bins, Marc-Demonic nur als Gast, da es mir irgendwie anders nicht mehr möglich ist wenigstens etwas zu schreiben, warscheinlich wegen der Sperrung. Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen das ich eine Sperrung unnötig finde, ich wollte Gestern alle Bilder noch bennen, hatte letzte Woche meine Abschlussprüfung in der Schule, deshalb bin ich vorher nicht zu gekommen. Ich hatte nur die Bilder hochgeladen (selbst fotographiert, allerdings mit Handycam, daher schlechte Qualität) und bin dann wieder lernen gegangen. Ich hoffe du kannst die Situation verstehen und die Sperrung vielleicht rückgängig machen, ich würde danach auch volkommen auf die Regeln achten, und würde zu den Bey´s usw. viele Fotos hinzufügen. Liebe Grüße, Marc 93.194.78.64 11:00, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Guten Tag, kann ich machen, aber vorher will ich eine Bestätigung von dir, das du das hier gelesen hast: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Regelwerk Wenn ich keine bekomme, wird es auch nichts mit der Freischaltung. Beim nächsten Ausrutscher ist dann endgültig Schluss. --Blacky21 11:42, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Also, ich habe die Regeln durchgelesen und auch zu meinen verfolgten Seiten hinzugefügt, falls es eine Änderrung oder eine neue Regel gibt. Ich entschuldige mich nochmal für die Missachtung dieser Regeln, ich werde die Bildernamen, falls meine Sperrung rückgängig gemacht wird, sofort ändern. P.S. Bei dem Abschnitt mit LRS im Regelwerk ist ein Rechtschreibfehler, bei leidet, dort steht leitet. Bist wieder entsperrt. Du kannst deine Bilder umbenennen. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, da du schon 5 mal die Regel Missachtest hast. Nimm dir bei jedem weiteren Bild mehr Zeit. Und danke für den Hinweis mit dem Fehler. Fehler sind Menschlich und wird gleich geändert. PS: Gewöhne dir auch nicht an auf einer Diskussionseite deine Signatur zu vergessen. --Blacky21 14:54, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) PdM - Kommentare Nunja, da mir ja gewisse Dinge vorgeworfen werden, habe ich mich mal daran gemacht hier ein wenig bei den Rechtschreibfehlern, etc., ein wenig nachzubessern, sofern mir etwas auffällt. Wie gesagt, ich kenne mich hiermit garnicht aus, also wenn gewisse Namen oder so falsch verlinkt werden oder von mir fälschlicherweise ungeändert werden, dann sorry halt vorweg. Und nochwas, könntest du diese grelle rote Farbe, welche fast alle eure Boxen verwenden, irgendwie abschwächen? Dieses rot ist ziemlich ungesund für die Augen, zumal hier auch eben noch jüngere Kinder rumhängen, welche sich dadurch nur noch mehr die Augen kaputt machen. Aber das ist nur ein Vorschlag von mir. Sum2k3 09:51, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Mr. Dickenson erledigt :) Ah ja in diesem wiki habe ich vor 4 Jahren gearbeitet. Das wiki ist bei dem Thema Beyblade so gut wie tot. Natürlich habe ich ein Paar informationen aus dem Wiki gezogen. Dennoch sind die Charakter nicht 1:1 identisch.. ich habe das meiste dazu geschrieben und texte geändert. Ah aber ich habe vergessen Judy und Mr. Dickenson zu ändern. ich werde das schon alles ändern okay? MissMelodietalk 16:54, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Schau dir mal Mr. Dickenson an :) hab jetzt 2 stunden dran gesessen -.- MissMelodietalk 15:30, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sorry Ich will mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich so so etwas auf Dranzer Spirals Seite geschrieben habe. Ich bin Burn Pegasus. Ich habe eben das Regelwerk gelesen und bin einverstanden. Falls mein Konto irgendwann dann mal freigeschaltet wird, versprecheich nie wieder sowas zu tun und ich werde mich an die Regeln halten. Euer Burn Pegasus 82.83.147.39 21:30, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Das du einsehen hast ist gut, aber so einen Vorfall wird mit den anderen Admins abgesprochen. Wenn sie nicht wollen sehe ich jetzt schon mal schwarz. Wieso kommst du überhaupt auf so einen Blöde doofe Idee?--Blacky21 21:38, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Skin Beim bearbeiten ist der Skin schwachsinn an manchen Stellen geht es nur sehr schwer mit dem schreiben und was bringt das denn auch schon. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 16:53, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaube du meinst den Grafischen Editor. Versuch mir Infos einzuholen um das Problem schnellstens zu beheben.--Blacky21 16:59, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sorry!! Ich will mich däfür entschuldigen,das ich Bilder von Ebay hochgeladen hab.Ich bin CyberSerpent0040.Auch ich habe eben das Regelwerk durchgelesen und bin einverstanden und froh das du mich gesperrt hast.Du hast mir eine Pause gegeben,sowas find ich ehrlich.Falls mein Konto irgendwann freigeschaltet wird,verspreche ich nur noch Bilder hochzuladen,die auch wirklich nicht von Ebay sind.Ich werde mich auch an alle Regeln halten.Bitte lass mich wieder frei,ich habe 2 Stunden daran gesessen die Texte auf ein Blatt zu schreiben.Ich werde auch die Bilder löschen. Eure CyberSerpent0040.178.200.148.104 11:34, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S:Nie wieder lade ich solche Bilder hoch,es tut mir leid. Sorry!! Ich will mich däfür entschuldigen,das ich Bilder von Ebay hochgeladen hab.Ich bin CyberSerpent0040.Auch ich habe eben das Regelwerk durchgelesen und bin einverstanden und froh das du mich gesperrt hast.Du hast mir eine Pause gegeben,sowas find ich ehrlich.Falls mein Konto irgendwann freigeschaltet wird,verspreche ich nur noch Bilder hochzuladen,die auch wirklich nicht von Ebay sind.Ich werde mich auch an alle Regeln halten.Bitte lass mich wieder frei,ich habe 2 Stunden daran gesessen die Texte auf ein Blatt zu schreiben.Ich werde auch die Bilder löschen. Eure CyberSerpent0040.178.200.148.104 11:34, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S:Nie wieder lade ich solche Bilder hoch,es tut mir leid. Liar! Liar! The template still looks the same, if you don't delete it, I will still use your Main Page template and report you to Wikia Staff, understand!? User talk:EdBoy3 I'm sorry I'm sorry I overreacted. I can wait til Sunday sorry, it's just you never said you would change on Sunday, you just said you changed it, sorry. User talk:EdBoy3 Löschen Hallo BlackStreet21!Bitte lösche die Kategorie Eviel Spiderposion power.LG,Kez Mez 10:07, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Fragewikia Hat CyberSerpent0040 das nicht gegründet?Hast du das adoptiert?Mishatzu 17:18, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) User Sperrung von Benutzer:93.210.61.122 Hi BlackStree21, in meinem Blog: Erschreckende Ahnlichkeiten! ist der oben genannte Besucher gesperrt worden und ich wollte nach dem Grund dafür fragen, da ich mich immer sehr gut mit ihr unterhalten habe. Danke im Voraus, Ruby96 14:13, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Moin, Im Sperrlogbuch finde ich keine IP die mit der oben genannten überein passt. Somit ist der User nicht gesperrt. Es kann dann nur um ein Namensaccount handeln oder um eine andere IP Adresse.--Blacky21 14:29, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ok, Danke... aber dieser User kann nur in diesem Blog nichts mehr schreiben... Ruby96 14:53, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Dann könnte es an seinem PC oder Browser leigen. Er soll mal einen anderen verwenden.Blacky21 15:12, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hat sich nach einem Tag erledigt. War echt seltsam. Ich habe damals auch im Sperrlogbuch geguckt. Ich habe mich damals auch nicht gefunden. Wisst ihr: ich habe eien PC und einen Laptop. Bei beiden war das Gleiche! Egal... Habe mich jetzt eh angemeldet. LG Panferno99 Panferno99 16:18, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Profil Hi Blacky! Wenn du in die "Letzten Aktivitäten" geguckt hast, ist dir bestimmt aufgefallen, dass jemand etwas mit deinem Profil gemacht hat. Zur gleichen Zeit war ich mit der betroffenden Person im Chat. Als ich in die "Letzten Aktivitäten" geguckt habe, sah ich dein Profil. Geschockt sah ich die Änderungen und bad die Person, das sofort zu ändern. Später nahm ich das in die Hand mit Erfolg. Diese Person war Zakiboyyyyy. Er entschudigt sich bei dir vielmals und bittet um Vergebung. Ich habe seine Änderung rückgängig gemacht und hoffe, dass du das nicht so krumm nimmst. LG Panferno99 11:56, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Sperrung und Weshalb? Hi! Ich war mit dem Benutzer Panflam zum Chatten verabredet. Ich wundete mich, weshalb er nicht kam und sah mir sein Profil an und sah, dass er gesperrt ist. Daraufhin sah ich, dass er wegen einem Spam gesperrt wurde. Er meldete ich mit einem neuem Benutzernamen an und fragte mich: "Wie spammt man? Ich versteh das nicht. Frag mal bitte nach, wie man spammt!" Und hier meine Frage: Wie spammt man? (Das heißt nicht, dass ich jetzt spammen werde!) LG Panferno99 17:31, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Über das Wiki Ich glaub da haste was falsch gemacht: Am 05.08.2011 wurde der Antrag zur Öffentlichen Schließung des Wikis angenommen. Demnach kann das Wiki nur noch durch angemeldete User bearbeitet werden. :Wir haben Oktober ^^[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 16:05, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Zekrom999 (Zakiboyyyyyy) Er schwört das er es nicht war: Er sagt das er es nicht war sondern jemand der am Computer in der Schule das gemacht hat. Er hat sich angemeldet und jemand anders hat das dann gemacht. Selbst wenn er es war er ist noch jung und meiner Meinung nach verdient er eine Zweite Chance, trotzdem hätte er im Chat nicht so reden sollen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 16:55, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Michael, gibst du ihm noch eine Chance oder Stoß ich bei dir da auf taube Ohren. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 00:42, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Außerdem muss ich bemerken dass das Sperren von Benutzern dir keinen allzu guten Ruf einbringt. Vergleichbar mit einem Polizisten und Richter in einem findest du die Täter nicht nur sondern verhängst auch Strafen meiner meinung musst du dass nicht machen dazu köntte immer eine Diskussionsrunde eingebracht werden die abwägt wie hoch die Strafe sein soll wobei der Täter auch zu wort gelassen wird falls er erscheint. Könnte dir arbeit abnehmen uns du müsstest nicht die ganze Drecksarbeit allein übernehmen. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 00:27, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :@TULD: sry das ich mich einmische, aber du solltest wissen, dass dieser Zackiboy bereits 4 mal gesperrt wurde. Er spammt herum und macht sich am nächsten Tag einfach einen neuen Account. Deswegen wird der bestimmt nicht so einfach wieder entsperrt.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 10:40, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hallo BlackStreet21.Ich bitte,mir Rollbacks zu geben,da ich seit gestern hier bin und bereits auf Rang 9 bin.Dashan and Zurafa 10:46, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe schon was abgesprochen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 10:55, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Mikki Ich hätte die bitte das irgendjemand von euch mit ihr redet sie sehr viel falsch gemacht und wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt musste Peace und ich die Fehler wieder ausbügeln. Diese Nachricht geht an alle Admins. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 21:47, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Richter Ich wollte dir damit nur helfen, ich meinte das nicht so dass du zu harte Strafen anwendest oder ähnliches (machst du ja nicht) für Mitarbeiter bist du von unschätzbaren Wert wer will schon in einem Wiki arbeiten was total verdreckt ist. Sollte nur helfen damit du kein Ziel von Rache Aktionen wirst (z. bsp. Hacken, ...) und wenn das mehrere machen gibt es keinen Direkten ''Hass.'' [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 20:22, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Michael du musst dringgend etwas gegen diese Farbe unternehmen. Rot ist eine sehr Warme Farbe und erweckt in unserem Körper ein sogennantes Flucht-Kampf System da ein Verwundeter Feind leichter zu bekämpfen ist oder Man selbst davon läuft wegen einer Verletzung. Was dafür sorgt dass wir Aggressiver handeln. Rot steht auch für Krieg was genau diesselbe wirkung hervorruft. Setz lieber auf kühle Farben dunkles Grün oder sachtes Blau und das Hintergrundbild beim bearbeiten muss weg. Sind nur Hilfen. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 01:30, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitung Tach Michael, ich hab ne Frage welche Bilder meinst du und tut mir leid darum, wollte ich nicht. LG Shape 16:59, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Skin Gut das du ((Ich glaube das du das beauftragt hast oder selber machst) so bekommen wir eventuell mehr Mitarbeiter) machst. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 17:03, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Sperre Hi Blacky hier Shape, Madara999 ist ein hater sperre ihn mal, wegen falsche bearbeitungen , MFG Shape 18:53, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Süle389 Hi Blacky! Ein neuer User namens Süle389 hat das Regelwerk nicht gelesen. Er hat schon Regeln gebrochen. Sperre ihn mal. Bildername und Wasserzeichen. LG Panferno99talk 15:10, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :hey Blacky, ich hab den User grad über den Chat kontaktiert und hab ihn über seine Fehler aufgeklärt. Deswegen finde ich, dass eine sperre zu hart ist. Eine kleine Aufklärung von dir sollte schon reichen ^^[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 15:22, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Skype kannst du mal kurz on kommen?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 16:06, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Shadowlibra0599 Er würde gern entsperrt werden er hält sich dieses mal auch an das Regelwerk (er verspricht gute mitarbeit). Könntest du ihm eine zweite Chance geben (Wieso muss ich das eigentlich immer machen) und ist das schon so das bei jedem Internet besuch die Ip-Adresse anders ist (ich hatte damit probleme in meinem Creator Wiki). [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 11:24, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Lösch mal bitte den Artikel Enzo Gasia. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 11:45, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Starboosterattack sperr mal bitte Starboosterattack er hat Datei:SANY0502.jpg hochgeladen das ist nicht richtig SPERR IHN BITTE. Kopieren Dürfte ich ein paar Artikel für mein [[w:c:de.creator:Creator Wiki|'Creator Wiki']] kopieren (Nur Artikel wo ich so wieso das meiste gemacht habe (Fusionsscheibe, Angriff, usw.). [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] RedeCreator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 15:28, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC) AKI hat wieder zu geschlagen AKIs neuer Username Benutzer:Kyoya_Tategami_AKI hat die seiten Tobi und Ian Garcia gelöscht und nur müll rein geschrieben und shit kategorien gemacht!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bitte SPER IHN, BITTE!!!!!!!! Mit freundlichen Grüssen X-Swepmon 16:55, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Beyblade818 Hi! Ein neuer Benutzer Namens Beyblade818 benutzt Ausdrücke, die nicht all zu schön sind. Ich kann dir im Chat davon berichten. Den Rest überlasse ich dir. LG [[Benutzer:Panferno99|'Panferno99']]talkBeyblade Metal-Saga Wiki 16:32, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) eure regeln sind voll streng mehr will ich dazu nich sagen Rendan9898 16:03, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) !! Master-Ryuga !! hat mich pisser, arschloch und scheiser genannt zwei mal ohne grund. Zeugen sin panferno99 und TULD mit freundlichen grüssen: LGX-Swepmon 20:21, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Probleme Hi! Gestern hat er wieder angefangen zu beleidigen. Komm bitte so schnell wie möglich in den Chat. Danke im Vorraus. LG und frohe Weihnachten [[Benutzer:Panferno99|'Panferno99']]talkBeyblade Metal-Saga Wiki 16:37, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Herzliche Einladung! Von einem guten Freund im Wiki habe ich erfahren, das du dich sehr gut mit der Original Series auskennst, nicht wahr?Hiermit lade ich dich herzlich ein, im Beyblade Original Series Wiki mitzumachen. Ich würde mich herzlich über eine Anmeldung bei mir freuen!Ich hoffe auf deine zukünftige Mitarbeit, Liebe Grüße [[Benutzer:Nightcore Force|'Yuki']] BlaBlaHospital Devise Wiki/BB Wiki/Creator 11:48, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Danke für die Einladung. Aber ich werde diese vermutlich nicht annehmen können siehe meine Benutzerseite (Wiki Fertigstellung). Sollte ich aber Zeit haben, wenn ich hier die Folgen der alten Saga beschreibe, kann ich sie gerne in dein Wiki sie übernehmen.--Blacky21 14:22, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) hi ehm sperr mal bitte benutzer:Bunny01 er benutzt nicht gerade nette wörter im chat oder sie wie auch immer sperr sie mal bitte.danke im vorraus The Master of Blader 14:30, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Beleidigungen Bunny01 hat mich die ganze zeit im chat beleidigt und hat gesagt die ganze zeit (weil ich grieche bin) griechenland ist Pleite! X-Swepmon Beleidigungen Bunny01 hat mich auch im Chat die ganze Zeit beleidigt. Ich finde er sollte gesperrt werden aber du musst es entscheiden. Masamune398 18:09, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Masamune389